Life As They Know It
by Lucy1991
Summary: Quinn decided to keep her baby and started a relationship with Puck even though the baby turned out to be for Finn.Now two years later they are all Seniors and figuring out how to balance being parents, friends, and kids themselves.Finn/Racheal & Q/P
1. Chapter 1

_.Beep._It was 7 a.m. and Quinn's alarm was telling her it was time to start a new day. She slowly opened her eyes, rolled over in her bed, and shook the sleepy boy next to her.

"Puck, Get up. It's time to go to school"

"Noooo." He said as he turned to look at Quinn, his beautiful girlfriend. "Let's skip today, come on..Please?"

"You know we cant" she said as she got out of bed and headed for the closet to grab her Cheerios Uniform. "We have glee club practice at 4:30, but hey it's Friday and Finn has Lily for the weekend, so that means we can go to that party tonight if you want?"

"Oh alright. "Puck said, slightly laughing at how well his girlfriend could persuade him.

While Quinn was getting dressed Puck walked down the hall to Lily's room. He and Quinn had finally decided to rent and apartment, due to the fact that after two years Quinn's parents still had not accepted her having a child. So when Quinn had Lily and decided she couldn't impose on Pucks family anymore, she rented an apartment only to be happily surprised by Puck wanting to live with her and help with the baby. Puck opened the door and walked over to the little girls crib. She was gorgeous. She was perfect mixture of Finn and Quinn. She had a head full of long blonde curls and dark brown eyes. She stretched out her arms to Puck and smiled.

"Good Morning munchkin." he said as he picked up the two year old, and gave her a kiss. "How about some breakfast,huh."

"yes pwease." said the little girl.

By the time Quinn was ready, Puck had Lily dressed, fed, and had clothes on his back. Quinn walked into the kitchen and smiled at her little family.

"Good morning, baby" Quinn said as she leaned over to grab Lily out of her highchair.

"mawning mommy"

"Wow Puck, I must say your pretty great at all this, you know. I couldn't thank you enough."

"No problem babe." he said. "Now let's roll .I gotta get to school. There's this nerd I've been dying to put in the trash."

Quinn tried not to laugh and shot Puck a slightly disapproving glance just as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

After school Quinn went to pick up Lily at the daycare, which would only keep her until meant that Lily was now like family to all the glee club members. They would all joke about how great of an asset she would be to the club in the future. Even when Quinn had Cheerios practice the club would always beg to watch Lily.

"Sweetie, are you gonna be good for mommy today?" Quinn said, as she was setting Lily down in the glee room.

The little girl nodded her head and looked at Quinn with a smile that made her realize once again how thankful she was that she had kept her baby.

By now the Lily wasn't paying attention to Quinn. She had spotted her Daddy..


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and Rachel walked into the glee room holding hands and talking about their plans for that night. They had been a couple for over a year now. Rachel loved helping Finn with Lily, and she was even trying to improve her and Quinn's relationship for the sake of Finn and Lily of course.

As Finn set his books and football gear down in the glee room he felt a small object collide with the bottom of leg. He looked down to see his little girl._ His little girl. _That still felt funny saying sometimes.

"Dadda!" the little girl yelled.

"Hi baby girl." Finn said as he swooped Lily up into his arms and gave her a big Finn-like hug.

He carried Lily over to where Puck, Quinn, and Kurt were talking about their upcoming performance.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Quinn for a second." said Finn.

Puck made a set of eyes at Finn that said don't you dare upset my girlfriend.

"Hey baby, you wanna come see mommy?" Quinn asked the toddler. Lily shook her head and held on to Finn tighter.

"Oh alrighty. So what do you want Finn?"

"I was wondering if you could keep Lily tonight, We have the football game and then Rachel and I were gonna go to the movies tonight." Said Finn.

"No, Finn. This is your weekend to keep and Puck wanted to go out tonight after the game too."

"Ughh Fine."

"No you know what if you don't want to keep your own daughter. Then that's good I'll keep her, asshole."

By now everyone was listening to their conversation. So Kurt sweeped in and grabbed Lily from Finn. "Come on Mercedz let's show Lily around. And leave these teenage soap operas to discuss their issues."

"Bye bye momma. Bye bye daddy" the little girl said as she waved to her young parents.

"Bye Sweetie" they both replied, smiling to their daughter. As soon as she had turned the corner Quinn glared back at Finn.

"Your so self-centered Finn."Quinn yelled.

"What is your problem, I was just asking, and I said I'll keep her its fine."

"I don't want you to keep her because you have should WANT to Finn."

Puck and Rachel were both sitting down waiting to see if they would need to calm down the partners. Of course Rachel couldn't stand watching Quinn jump down Finn's throat any longer.

"Ok. Why don't we all just calm down. Finn and I will watch Lily tonight, ok Quinn? And we can just rent a movie, ok Finn?

"Okay."they both replied not wanting to argue anymore, for more glee club members were walking in and they knew Kurt and Mercedz would be back with Lily soon.

"So my house, tonight after the game. I'll pick out a movie. My Dads won't be home." Rachel said smirking at Finn on their way to the parking lot, hoping to get him to smile." And don't forget you already brought one of those portable playpens to my house so we can put Lily in there once she falls asleep."

"Sounds Good. I'll see you later. Love you. Said Finn "Tell Rachel bye bye" Finn said to the little girl in his arms. Lily waved and smiled back at her.

"Bye my two Favorite people" Rachel said, giving Finn and Lily a Kiss goodbye.

As Finn was buckling the babbling two year old into her car seat. He wondered how long he could continue to juggle all the demands in his life and If he and Quinn would ever get along again.


	3. Chapter 3

Not to sure what direction I want to go in with this story..Please send me some reviews so I can decide where I should go with it, and If any of you even like !!


End file.
